Total Drama: City Life
by Lila Caffee
Summary: APPS CLOSED! 25 teenagers are sent to the big city to compete against one another in challenges that will take them from the top of the highest building to the sewers beneath their feet. Who will win the 2.5 million dollar prize? And who will be sent home on the failure taxi? Find out on the season of TOTAL. DRAMA. CITY LIFE! Rating may change as story progresses
1. Again, another update sigh

Hello All!

I have decided to start a new story. And I am letting you all have the reigns when it comes to the characters. Nope, no self-insertion or prior knowledge. I am leaving this up to you. I want 25 characters (and submit as many as you like). I will keep this open for a while, **so more than 25 characters may be submitted before I choose my 25.** So please, send them in until the second chapter is up! Original characters preferred, but if you want to see a fictional character, PM me first. Entries that are more enticing/interesting (this includes spelling and grammar, interesting plot twist ideas, etc.) are more likely to be chosen!

Here's what I want:

Name (first and last):

Age (14-19):

Sex:

Do they have a stereotype?:

Personality:

Height/Weight:

Physical Description (hair, eyes, skin color, build, ethnicity, etc.):

Job (if any):

Clothing (Everyday):

Clothing (Formal):

Clothing (Swimwear):

Clothing (Pajamas):

Interests:

Talents:

Goals:

Fears/Insecurities:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship status/Sexuality:

Is there a celebrity I can look at for reference? (it's alright if there is none):

Why do they want to be on Total Drama: City Life?:

The background to this season is 25 teenagers have been selected to star in a brand new reality series. They sleep in the hotel and then given challenges that take place at different parts of the city. They will compete for a grand prize of:

Meeting the original contestants, having a day with their choice of one contestant from any season, 2.5 million dollars, and having a suite named after them at the Waldorf hotel in New York City (which is then theirs for personal use at any time).

Have fun, and get creative!


	2. CONGRATS!

A/N: HEY GUYS!

So, this is a little thank you to all those who got in (and those who didn't). I have chosen my 25 contestants from the 38 entries, and I would like to acknowledge those authors and authoresses who made it.

The 25 are:

Dominic Fucile - blazirang

Joshua Taylor - Meowth's Toon Dragon

Katie Mielke - Slim Shady147

Daniel McFlyers - Zawnella

Kerri Evans - akatsuki-member-kairi

DJ Smith - LadyIceCherry

Rin Lanes - Wonderful Chocolain's Power

Kyle Waters - fashionandstylegurl

Katherine Curtis - The Ablazing Arrow

Tommy Gerald - tommyboy55 (Can you PM me, I have a question for you)

Steven Wilson - MarkellBarnes360

Leo Caesar - My Darkest Secret

Vanessa Edwards - Total Drama Avatar

Tracey Lombardo - BeatHimUpQuietly

Rakino Damascus - XxASkylitDrivexX

Livria Cocastia - SocksInMahLocker

Mickey Ragen - XxRin-sanxX

Philomena Quimby - Randomness Equals Happiness

Brian Knightly-Markins - LazerShaman

Nathanial Ramos-Ramirez - JadeTyga (Can you PM me, I have a question for you)

Nickolas Ramos-Ramirez - JadeTyga (Can you PM me, I have a question for you)

Bonnie Anne Demizio - The Dragon 1000

Janelle Corrington - Guest

And I would like to say thank you to the authors of the 15 entries who DID not make it in. The authors of the characters named: Tonia Heart, Alexia Hillridge, Mikayla Amaron, Seri Kendrick, Erik Dune, Candy (Zoe) Wood, Miles Jordan, Logan Sky, Violet Rose, Herring Quinn, Samara Jenkins, Zack Groth, Viola Vorhes, Sara Night, and Sarah Scot. These characters all had some potential, but they didn't quite fit in with the others chosen.

If you have any questions, concerns, extra information or CHALLENGE IDEAS, please review or PM me. The chapter will start up immediately, but will not be posted until the two authors PM me with details about their characters.

Keep reading to see what befalls these poor, innocent teens in the big city!

-LilaCaffee~


	3. Let's Meet The Housemates! Part 1

A/N: Without further ado, DAY 1. With a few surprises ;) If anyone wants to draw the characters for me (cuz I have NO SKILL) that'd be amazing. I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER.

A sunrise shines against the glass windows of the Wawanakwa House, a large building in the middle of the city. The cars raced by on the newly paved streets and people rushed past, busy on their cellphones or dragging their children along. Beneath the canopy in front of the building, a man stood.

This man was shorter, about five and a half feet, had very tan skin, and dark, curly hair. A few people stopped to look and point at him, careful to stay out of the camera's view. He grinned and looked at the camera. "ACTION!" This man was the infamous Chris McLean.

"Welcome to this Season of TOTAL. DRAMA. CITY LIFE! This season twenty-five teenagers from across the world are coming here, to the Wawanakwa House/Teletoon Studios to live, eat, sleep and try to survive with the other contestants. They will have to work together to complete a new challenge every week. Is it safe? Probably. Will it get us good ratings? Definitely." He laughed his signature laugh and walked over to the sidewalk and stood outside a limo.

"There are hundreds of cameras all over the building, so we won't miss a second of the drama that is sure to unfold. We also have the Balcony Cam, where each contestant can talk about the days challenges and give us all the ratings- I mean, gossip we'll need to know."

"Now, let me introduce our housemates. And here comes our first one; Leo!"

A young guy gets out of the taxi that has pulled up behind Chris. He's about nineteen, has bright red hair that falls in spikes, and has a piercing on his lower lip. He is tall, about five foot ten, is tan and muscular, and has pale blue eyes. "Hey, I'm Leo." He stretches and smiles at the look of the building. He grabs his guitar case and suitcase, places it on the trolley and stands by Chris.

"Le-yo, my man, what is UP?" He fist-bumps the young man who smirks. "Glad you could make it. Stand by the door so I can introduce the others." Leo shrugged and stood over by the door, leaning against the wall. He wears a Three Days Grace t-shirt, light blue jeans that are torn at the knees, and black combat boots.

"Next camper is ALSO from the big city. She's our resident GANGSTA, Livria!" A girl slid out of the second taxi, about the same height as Leo, but younger. She was seventeen and sighed.

"Chris, I'm not a gangster anymore. I'm here to get away from all that, get it?" She high-fived him and turned to get her luggage. She had mocha skin, brown eyes, and dreads down to her waist in a ponytail.

Her maroon sweatshirt almost hides her thin frame, small chest and hips, but her sky blue jeans and small white DCs shows the frame of a girl you wouldn't expect to be from the street. She does have a very feminine face; evident in the way she offers a smile and greets Leo.

"Our third contestant is from a nice place in Northern California, Miss Janelle Corrington." He helps the young woman from the taxi, grinning and kissing her hand. She smiles and laughs softly at Chris before getting her bags and placing them on the trolley.

She has dark brown skin, and neat, black hair that cascaded down past her shoulders. Her dark blue scoop neck t-shirt showed off her larger bust, while her ripped short-shorts showed off her toned body. She walked toward the group in brand new white sneakers, offering a hand to shake with Leo and Livria. They two exchange a glance as she turns her back to stand near them.

"Not to shabby, eh? Onto our next housemate, Katherine!" He goes to open the door, but a young woman opens it instead, jamming Chris's fingers slightly. "Ow..."

"The name is Kathy. Get it right next time." She snaps her fingers and the driver hurriedly got her luggage for her. "We're staying here? At least there's shopping..." She is younger than the other contestants, about fifteen, and about average height and weight. She has olive skin and a light brown bob with bangs that swept off to one side. She has brown eyes shaped like almonds, average breasts, and a toned body.

The Latina girl goes to stand with the others, arms crossed and watching. She wears a green polo with a butterfly and a cherry blossom logo, gray skinny jeans, white sandal and a red headband. She chews on a piece of gum as the other contestants stare at her. She glares at them and they stop, Livria clicking her tongue in slight disgust.

"Alright then. Next comes one of our hogtie for the season, Rakino Damascus!" He opens the door and the girls gasp in unison. He's tall for fifteen, about five foot nine. He is tan and muscular with dark dirty-blonde hair almost to his shoulders. His bright green eyes almost sparkle as he flashes a grin. He wears a shirt that says "Chunk. No, Captain Chunk!" t-shirt with khakis and flip-flops.

"Ladies..." He places his luggage on the cart and stands near Leo, fist-bumping him as he stands near Janelle and winks at her. She places her hand on her heart before shaking it off to watch.

**THE BALCONY CAM**

Janelle looks into the camera and sighs. "I hate guys that are all that but DAMN. Did you see him? Every girl was into him. But he'll be just like Justin, no point in getting worked up."

**THE FRONT OF THE BUILDING**

"We picked some hotties this year! Let's hope that Miss Bonnie Anne won't disappoint!" He opens the door enthusiastically, sighing sadly. "And then the streak was broken. Miss Bonnie Anne."

A very small, sixteen year-old stepped out. She is tiny, only 91 pounds and under five feet. She has light brown hair to her shoulders and tucks her bangs behind her ears. She has hazel eyes, olive skin and a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks.

She picks up her luggage, with is impressive for a girl that size and carefully arranges it on the second trolley. She wears a grey t-shirt with a stretched out sag-neck and a hot pink "Z" on the front. She wears a black ruffled skirt and a pair of gray tabai.

"What _are_ those?" Kathy sneers. She is obviously looking at the young girls shoes.

"Tabai. Ninja shoes. Very quiet. Much more than those sandals. They're traditional in Japan." She smiles and shows them off. "Like them?"

Kathy sneers and looks away from her. Bonnie Anne looks down slightly before Rakino subtly pats her shoulder and signals for her to stand with him and Janelle.

**THE BALCONY CAM**

"I wasn't sympathizing. She's just kinda cute, and Rakino loves the ladies. But if Kathy had seen that, I'd have lost her affections. Gotta keep all the ladies lovin' Rakino."

**THE FRONT OF THE BUILDING**

"Our seventh housemate is a dude who's more flippy-floppy than my shoes. Erik Dune!" He opens the door and the young man glares at him. He's about seventeen, very slender, the tallest of the group so far, six foot three. His expression changes to a wide grin as he sees the place.

He has messy black hair to his shoulders, spiked up at the ears and light green eyes. He wears a white shirt-sleeved, button-down, black denim jeans and black Velcro tennis shoes. He grins and places his luggage on the trolley, fingering a red skull necklace with his right hand. "I'm Erik. Nice to meet you all."

Leo slaps him a high-five and Erik stands with him and Livria in the back.

"Still eighteen to go. Next up is the always interesting, but I won't open her door, Miss Vanessa Edwards!" He waited a second, and then sighs and quickly opens her door. A girl stands and clicks her tongue. The driver brings her luggage and places it on the trolley, her foot still tapping. He bows and drives away.

She doesn't say much but shoots them all a glare, standing on her own off to the side.

"Alright then... Moving on." Chris gives the camera a "Jeez" look and then opens the next taxi. "Next, a little girl from Little Rock, Kerri!"

A young girl steps out, about sixteen. She looks up in awe and grins, skipping over to place her luggage on the trolley. Her light brown hair and brown eyes show off her Hispanic ethnicity, her skin light like chocolate milk. She looks over at the others and waved, her blue dress almost meeting her knee-high black converses. She stands next to Bonnie, grinning at her and looking at her outfit.

"Energetic, ain't she? Next up is our nerd guy, Mister Dominic!" He opens the door and lanky, auburn-headed teen steps out.

He grabs his luggage and shyly puts it on the trolley, surveying the other contestants. "Uh, sup?" He rubs the back of his neck, his hair staying perfectly combed to frame his freckled face. His thin, lanky figure looks awkward next to the other guys, but his jeans and blue flannel shirt fit him quite well. He stands near Erik, most people offering him a high-five or a look before turning back to Chris.

"And here comes our Soccer Star!" A young man steps out, putting his duffels on the trolley, but leaving his soccer ball under his arms. "What's up? I'm Tommy."

He is very tall, over six feet, with thin arms and muscular legs, accented by his Portugal jersey and white shorts. Even Kathy and Vanessa looks at his brown curls beneath his Vancouver Whitecaps snapback, black running shoes and pale skin. He highfives Leo, who looks at his blue eyes.

"Yo, man. Where'd you get the scar?" Leo asks, smirking and nods, impressed.

"This stupid thing? Just a soccer accident man. I tripped on the field, diving for the ball, and some idiot cut me with his cleat. Had to go to the hospital, but we won, man." He stands next to Leo, the two shaking hands and smiling.

"Glad to see some of you can get along. Not really, but hey, we need some alliances on this show, or it will end. Fast. Anyway, I'd like to introduce our next housemate, Miss SERI KENDRICK!"

A young teen steps out, looking up in genuine awe. "Woah... Is this, like, where the show is?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Chris smiles and shuts the door.

"Coooool." She puts her bag on the trolley and looks at the other contestants, waving.

She's about the height of Chris, average weight, but very slender. Her pale skin and blue eyes accentuated by her wavy blonde hair. She laces her fingers behind her back, grinning and laughing. "I'm Keri- I mean, Seri." She rocks back and forth in her pink spaghetti strap, jean short-sleeve jacket, jean skirt and pink strappy sandals.

"Um, where do I stand?" She looks over at Chris.

He's about to give and answer when a voice sounds. "You can stand near me!"

Every head turns towards Vanessa as she grins at Seri. Seri skips over and grins at Vanessa.

"Who else will join us in Total. Drama. CITY LIFE? Find out after this!" Chris bellowed as the camera zooms out.

A/N: So, I know it took a while, but intro chapters will take a while. Keep reviewing though, and tell me how you feel. You all have votes that matter! Each challenge should be about 3 chapters worth (Challenge, Behind the Scenes, Outcome).

PM ME WITH CHALLENGES! And if you want to draw them, go for it and PM me!


End file.
